1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. In particular, relates to such an apparatus with high reliability in which a plurality of sensors and a plurality of processors are connected in a network so as to recognize an object, and to apply data on the profile of the object to a plurality of light emitting devices and to a plurality of processors to generate and output the image of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional object recognition apparatus recognize an object by scanning an object to be recognized utilizing photo-sensors or the like, applying all data detected to one computer, and performing software processing on the data to recognize the object on the basis of correlations between the data.
This kind of conventional object recognition apparatus, however, has many disadvantages. First of all, it requires a large computer with large capacity storage and high processing speed to process the data. Second, it also requires, in case of the failure of the photo-sensors, a complicated algorithm to detect mulfunctions points and change the recognition method. Finally, the recognition of an object is completely impossible when the computer itself malfunctions.
Further in the prior art, an image that is recognized is synthesized by two methods. In a first method, a visual image is made by one computer or a plurality of computers connected in parallel, and light emitting devices scan over the display under the control of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) to generate the effects of light and darkness. On the other hand in a second method, light emitting devices are located on the display, and data, which indicates the degree of light intensity relating to the image on the whole display, are applied to each light emitting device under the control of a CPU.
These methods also have disadvantages. In the first method, the simultaneous display of the image is impossible, and further the partial modification of the image is also impossible, as the light emitting devices scan over the display. In the second method, as data indicating the degree of light intensity relating to each part of the object to be displayed are applied to each light emitting device relating to the part, even when only one of the data does not reach the device normally, this image synthesizing processor can not interpolate it and can not make the visual image of the object.
Further, as both methods apply data which indicate the degree of light intensity of the whole image to the light emitting devices, the amount of data is massive, and this causes the slowdown in the processing rate. Still further, in these methods, as both synthesis and display of the image are controlled by a CPU, both synthesis and display of the image are impossible when the CPU malfunctions.